Circles
by Always RuroKen
Summary: Those eyes. Ah, those eyes. So distant always looking on with no expression but a detached coolness, at that moment they had shone with such warmth and tenderness, such longing and want. And as soon as she had looked up at him, it seemed as if a door had snapped shut and the detached cold had returned. (Songfic: 'Circles' by Vocaloid GUMI)
1. Chapter 1

_Sleeping peacefully…_

 _Until I fell so deep._

Sleep did not come to her easily that night. It did not come easily on most nights – but it was that night especially when she tossed and turned, her mind full of only one thing – only one person – even more than before. _Aoshi-sama._

 _I… I think there may be a chance that Aoshi-sama… He may… …Love me? Ah, when I think of it in these terms it sounds rather ridiculous. But today… No. I could not have been mistaken. …Could I have? …I probably was, the more I think of it._

For it had been today when she had caught his eyes as he looked at her when he thought her unaware.

Those eyes. Ah, those eyes. So distant always looking on with no expression but a detached coolness, at that moment they had shone with such warmth and tenderness, such longing and want. And as soon as she had looked up at him, it seemed as if a door had snapped shut and the detached cold had returned. He had raised an eyebrow and asked her what the matter was – and she had stammered out a breathless, "N-nothing!"

It could have been a mistake. A trick of the golden morning light, something about the strange shadow of the engawa overhang. But Misao wanted to believe. That was undeniable that he had looked at her in such a way, if even for a moment. Ah, the thought made her shiver and clasp her hands over her beating heart.

It had also been today when she had caught a spark of jealousy in his demeanor and it was today that he had said something that she did not know how to interpret.

For, Misao was a lovely young woman, it was undeniable. And even though her lack of womanly manner and the thick 'feminine charm' that most young women lay on around young men was not present at all, it was that which made her even more appealing. Her outgoing manner had earned her many friends in the town, many of them regulars at the Aoiya. Many had attempted to court her but were denied, in a friendly manner – with the offer of continuing a friendship. But there were always new admirers.

So when she had received a proposal of courtship from one such new admirer today, it had so happened that Aoshi was present.

The young man was handsomer than most, preferring to wear the clothes of a Westerner rather than kimono, as befitted the heir of a rich merchant family. He spoke with the air of reciting poetry, dramatically waving his arms. "…I stand before you today with a trembling heart and a trembling hand. If only you could take my hand to keep it from trembling, if you could give me your heart and I give you mine then I would do my best to make you happy. If you would do me the honor of allowing me to court you I would be the happiest man alive. My feelings for you… I have tried to suppress them, my father, he has other designs for me. But the sound of a beating heart cannot be quieted – and as my heart beats only for you, my dear Misao-san, I can only-"

Misao knew from experience that interrupting the poor guy was a little too harsh. So she always let them say their piece before smiling and telling them it was alright if they remained friends but nothing more. Because there was someone else that she loved. But he was getting a bit too intense and long-winded. "Sousuke-kun, I'm sorry-" she began saying.

"Hm." He cleared his throat, interrupting her. "As I was _saying,_ Misao-san – my heart beats only for your sake and-" But as this young man, Kusakabe Sousuke-kun, was finishing up his tirade, he was interrupted once again – this time not by her.

There was the sharp sound of wooden geta clicking against flagstones as Aoshi came up the path to the Aoiya. "…So your heart beats only for her." his voice was cold and sharp, his eyes blazing with a frigid fire, tone derisive. "Then I am sure you would do her _the honor_ of allowing her to speak."

Sousuke froze, turning, annoyance, anger and then fear flashing over his face. "Wha-"

Aoshi continued icily. "Do you have any idea what it is like to actually suppress your feelings for someone? Every day to watch the one you love more than anything and be unable to approach them as you want to? To be unworthy of her attention?" he said so quietly that Misao had to strain to hear him, very close to the young man now and looking down at him with stony, frozen eyes. "A rich merchant boy who has not done a day's work in his life should not speak about quieting a beating heart." There was a twitch to Aoshi's eyebrow. "For there are many more ways of doing that than one." He said, a threatening undertone to his voice.

Misao stared. _He couldn't mean- Does he have someone he loves? Aoshi-sama? No! I-It can't be! W-who-!?_ Her eyes widened as Sousuke unfroze from his initial fear and hastily departed without even a backwards glance at Misao. Aoshi looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. … _It couldn't be… Who is it? …Who?_

The wind blew and the two of them stood still, facing each other on the path, silence between them, autumn leaves swirling and churning along the ground. Then Aoshi broke the silence. "…I apologize." He said. "I acted senselessly."

She made herself smile. "Hey, I get it, Aoshi-sama. You kinda raised me so it's only natural that you get overprotective of a little girl that you watched grow up."

"That isn't it at all." He said firmly, quickly. "…I did not watch you grow up. I left before I could do so. And when I came back you were already an adult. That's why, even though…-" he suddenly stopped. "…If that is how you take it." He finally said. With a nod, he walked by her. "If you will excuse me."

Not even realizing that she had tears streaming down her cheeks, she swiveled around and grabbed his sleeve to keep him from leaving. He did not turn, but his shoulders stiffened as he stopped. "…Aoshi-sama…" she said quietly. "…For whose sake have you quieted your beating heart?" she sniffed, the tears coming stronger and stronger. "If she is at least a little bit smart then she'll _understand_. Y-you are not unworthy of anyone's affection, Aoshi-sama! You-you're amazing! Because… Because so many people who care about- B-Because I lo-" she stuttered, tears making her voice uneven until she finally cut herself off before she could say anything more.

He did not turn still, but his voice was thick with emotion. "…It is almost time to serve dinner." He managed and she could almost _hear_ his jaw tightening. "…I have to go and assist with preparations. …Please dry your tears."

Misao's shaking hands dropped to her sides and Aoshi still did not walk away. "…A-Aoshi-sama…"

"…I may have laid a mask of ice over my face but my heart has not yet stopped beating." He said quietly, sadly. "…Those boys are better than I give them credit for – some of them. Enjoy yourself, Misao. Do not waste your affection on me."

With that, he departed.

Neither he nor Misao came down to eat dinner.

And so, Misao lay on her side, then back, then other side as she tossed, thinking of him, of how infuriatingly confusing he was, playing a game of 'he loves me, he loves me not' in her head, trying not to cry, not wanting her heart to break. _I want you to love me, Aoshi-sama. But… Do you? Who is this phantom woman?_


	2. Chapter 2

_You haunt me in my dreams…_

 _But it's all I want to see._

 _You're the oxygen I need…_

 _Yet I can't breathe._

He did not know what time it was when he woke up for the second time that night. He was dreaming of her again – as always. _Misao._

 _I try to keep my distance, to keep from hurting her. And yet, even though there are so many who want her, so many who love her, why is she hurting? Why have I hurt her? I want to reach out to her and she wants to reach out to me. Yet I am the one keeping the both of us in check._

It had been today when he had slipped too many times.

She had caught him looking at her, he had let his guard down and she had seen right through him. He had acted without thinking and then made things worse by trying to explain himself. However much he wanted to just explain, he couldn't. He heard her voice breaking as the tears became too much. And he never wanted to hear that sound again, for, as her voice cracked, so did his heart.

And then there were the dreams. The oh-so-vivid dreams of Misao.

Misao laughing in the rain, basking in the sunlight as she stretched out on the roof like a cat, concentratedly writing, biting her lip as her bangs fell into her eyes, an ink mark on her cheek. Turning and grabbing him by the hand in a festival crowd, cotton yukata clinging to her lithe frame. Panting and moaning with pleasure, sweat-soaked onmitsu uniform undone and hanging off her shoulders, eyes glazed, his name on her wet, parted lips. Running into the house, red-cheeked, with snow in her hair and her scarf unwound. Holding the hand of a child whose eyes looked exactly like hers. Training, a kunai leaving her slim fingers and embedding itself in the wooden practice dummy's head. Sleeping beside him, moonlight on her soft features, tugging the blanket off him and towards herself in her sleep.

Memories and wishes of a future never to come – longing, such longing – all combined in his dreams. He yearned for her and she came to him in his dreams just as she did _not_ in real life.

On nights when sleep was fitful, he woke up with her name upon his lips, sitting up on his futon reaching up at nothing.

 _If Misao did not love me it would be easier to let her go_ , he thought. _If she did not chase after me, if she did not bring me tea in the afternoons, smile at me like that, look at me like that with her beautiful eyes… Would it not be a little easier to let the thought of her go?_

He didn't know. But all he _did_ know was that she needed someone who would laugh along with her, carefree and energetic. Someone young, someone who enjoyed everything in a bright, happy world – just as she did. Someone who had not hurt her, someone who had never had his hands stained with blood. If a young man like that was to be found, Aoshi would only be able to see their happiness from far away.

But it did not matter. Misao's happiness was worth more to him than anything.

He took a deep breath and put out the candle that he had lit and closed the window that he was leaning out of to get some fresh air. _I need to sleep._ So he lay down and hoped that he would not dream and delude himself – yet wanting to escape.

And he dreamed.

 _It was summertime and Aoshi was sitting on the engawa with a fan, hearing the cicadas and the occasional puff of breeze disturb the glass windchime. Misao sat across from him, leaning back against a post. They did not speak._

 _Then Misao grinned. "I'm getting married next week." She said, shaking her head. "I still can't believe it, Aoshi-sama! Isn't it amazing?"_

 _He stiffened. "What's his name again?" he asked, feigning disinterest._

 _Misao rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't understand why you don't like him, Aoshi-sama! It's Tanizaki Yusuke! I've told you every day for the past_ year _!" she laughed again. "And in a week, I'll be Tanizaki Misao."_

 _"_ _Hm." Aoshi grunted noncommittally. "…Tanizaki. It would sound strange."_

 _Misao was about to say something but_ _there was the sound of steps up the path and a young man ran in, bright eyed, red-cheeked and laughing. "Guess what!" he yelled. "Guess what, Misao!"_

 _"_ _What is it Yusuke-kun?" yelled Misao back with even more enthusiasm._

 _The boy stopped right in front of Misao and opened the front of his gi. Curled up inside was a_ _gray_ _and black kitten. "I named him Masanosuke!" he said proudly._

 _Misao giggled, taking the kitten into her arms. "What kind of name is that for a cat?" She stroked it, smiling as the kitten purred._

 _"_ _He just kinda looks like a Masanosuke, you know?" Yusuke shrugged, grinning._

 _Aoshi felt awkward around the young couple and began to fan himself, looking away. But Misao turned to him. "Aoshi-sama, wanna pet Masanosuke? He's su-uper friendly!" the kitten purred as she gently scratched him behind the ears._

 _Yusuke nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You should pet him, Shinomori-san!"_

 _Looking dismissively at the young man, Aoshi shrugged. "…Masanosuke is indeed a strange name for a cat." He said._

 _The other man grinned back. "Well, at least we'll do better in naming our children, right, Misao-chan?"_

 _Aoshi choked on nothing. "Oh you!" Misao playfully hit Yusuke's shoulder, giggling as she could no longer hold up her annoyed face._

 _Masanosuke was passed over into Aoshi's lap and he began to absentmindedly stroke it. Misao and Yusuke were now squealing enthusiastically about something else, linking their hands and jumping up and down. The kitten looked up at Aoshi as he stroked its' fur and purred. Aoshi looked at it softly. "Masanosuke… Tanizaki certainly has a sense of_ _humor_ _." The kitten meowed softly as he stopped petting it to adjust its positioning on his lap. He began to stroke it again._ _"…Old unmarried women have a tendency to collect cats._ _Old cat ladies, people call them. A least, it's a stereotype." The kitten purred, as if in agreement._

 _The young couple were now crouching and looking at something in the garden, concentrated faces and stifled giggles as they peered closer. Aoshi looked on, continuing to speak to the cat. "I wonder if the same thing applies to old bachelors…" he said thoughtfully. "…If not, I may start a new trend." The cat rubbed itself against him. Misao and Yusuke were now chasing after a butterfly, laughing. Yusuke, the clumsy one, tripped and fell, taking Misao with him, as their hands were linked. "I actually really like cats." He said absentmindedly._

 _He watched them lay side by side in the grass – and kept stroking the cat. "They are rather nice, the two of them, aren't they?" The cat continued to purr. "…You know, I'm already turning into an 'old cat… man?' I guess. I'm talking to you, aren't I." In his lap, Masanosuke turned over onto his back, showing his fluffy stomach to Aoshi and batting at his hand so that he would pet it. "…They look happy, don't they." He said softly, watching Yusuke roll over onto his side and put a flower behind Misao's ear and kiss her on the cheek. "I wonder what he's saying to her to make her laugh like that…"_

 _The kitten purred as he rubbed its' stomach. "…I'm glad she's happy." Masanosuke looked up at Aoshi and batted his chest with a paw, right over his heart. Aoshi gently stroked the kitten and shook his head a bit. "It's almost as if you understand what I am saying. But yes. My heart feels as if it is being broken." Masanosuke meowed sympathetically. "…Because I love her and cannot make her happy. Because I am jealous of this airy, hyperactive boy who can." The kitten rubbed himself against Aoshi and stood up on his hind legs with his paws against Aoshi's chest. He batted at Aoshi's cheek with his paw and meowed. "Are you telling me to get it together?" Aoshi asked with amusement. "Don't worry. At least I have an excuse to come and see her now. I'll come over a lot and pet you."_

 _Aoshi petted the small warm Masanosuke as the kitten once more curled up in his lap. "They are happy, indeed they are." A voice said from behind him._

 _"Himura?" Aoshi turned, hoping that the man had not heard what he was saying to the cat. "Are you here for the wedding?"_

 _"Indeed I am." Kenshin smiled and sat down next to Aoshi, and Masanosuke jumped out of Aoshi's lap to look at the other man. Kenshin held out a hand to Masanosuke and the kitten sniffed it, then rubbed himself against it._

 _"His name is Masanosuke." Aoshi said._

 _Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "A strange name, indeed it is."_

 _"Misao's husband-to-be named him." Aoshi said, as if in explanation, shrugging._

 _The two men sat in silence, Kenshin petting Masanosuke who had resettled into his lap – and Aoshi fanning himself, watching the bright couple in the garden. Kenshin broke the silence. "This one was not expecting the invitation."_

 _Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "You have always been Misao's great friend. I do not see why."_

 _The other man shook his head. "That is not what this one meant. Who is this Tanizaki Yusuke-dono? I have not heard of him before this day."_

 _"They hit it off from their first meeting a year ago." Aoshi said stiffly. "He is the second son of a minor cloth merchant."_

 _There was another silence which was broken impatiently by Kenshin. "…Why is Misao-dono not marrying you?"_

 _"…What an idea. Whyever would she marry me, of all people." He said stiffly and unconvincingly._

 _"You said it yourself once, indeed you did. She is no longer a child. And this one sees that you care for her greatly." Kenshin said. "This one met Misao-dono for the first time when she was searching for you. She loves you, indeed she does!"_

 _"…No."_

 _"Aoshi… You are my friend. And this one can tell that you are unhappy. This one has indeed_ seen _the way you look at her."_

 _"I am happy enough seeing Misao's endless joy. She would not be happy to spend the rest of her life with me. I fear that she only likes the idea of me from her childhood."_

 _"Not at all, Aoshi. She saw you at your lowest and yet she still loves you._ You _, Aoshi. Not an idea."_

 _"…That-"_

 _"Do you not see?"_

 _"What do you speak of?"_

 _"Look at her, Aoshi."_

 _Then Misao turned away for a moment from Yusuke, her smile disappearing, and met Aoshi's eyes. His eyes widened at the intensity in her gaze and – caught off his guard – all he could do was stare. As she spoke, he could hear her as if she stood right next to him. "Why didn't you love me, Aoshi-sama?"_

Aoshi shot up from his futon with a gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

_Circles, in circles I go around…_

 _Looking for something that can't be found._

 _Circles, in circles without a sound…_

 _My words can't be heard_

 _When the fear surrounds_

 _My heart…_

Really, she had had enough. Misao was not going to deal with this any longer. She couldn't sleep and she wouldn't be able to sleep until she found out what she needed to know. She got up and slid the door open, adjusting the front of her yukata so that it would not slip off her shoulders. And quietly, she padded down the hallway until she stood in front of Aoshi's room.

He was awake, she could see his shadow sitting by the open window, a single candle illuminating the room, projecting his shadow through the paper door. He seemed to be deep in thought. Misao raised a hand to knock and stopped right before she could touch the cool wooden panelling with her knuckles. Would he speak to her?

But he had seen her shadow already as he turned back – and probably sensed her presence even before that. "Misao." He said. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I… I gotta talk to you, Aoshi-sama. …I-If it's okay." She said, trying not to stutter and failing.

He sighed. "Come in. It's alright."

Misao nodded. "Excuse me." She slid open the door and entered, closing it behind herself.

Aoshi sat with his back against the wall, leaning his arm on the window frame looking up at the night sky. He looked tired. "You cannot sleep?" he asked.

"No." she said, looking at his rumpled futon. "You can't either, Aoshi-sama?"

He nodded.

She glanced out the window and smiled. "It's the first full moon of autumn."

"…Indeed."

Getting up her courage, Misao took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face. "…This afternoon-" her voice shook and Aoshi stiffened. She began again. "This afternoon, what happened?"

Aoshi let out a breath that he had been holding and did not meet Misao's eyes, still looking out the window up at the moon. "…Misao." He said softly. "I apologize. I should have wiped away your tears and comforted you to the best of my ability. I regret not having done that." He looked at Misao, his eyes gentle. "But that is _all_ I should have done."

"T-that's not what…"

"I should not have butted into your conversation with that boy. Forgive me for that too. I was annoyed, for I could see the shallowness of his true feeling. He loved the idea of being in love – and not you."

"A-Aoshi-sama-"

"I said a great many things that I should not have and would appreciate greatly if you forgo-"

" _What if I can't!_ " Misao was surprised at the force in her own voice and put a hand over her mouth, before furrowing her brows and continuing. Aoshi looked at her with sadness and did not speak. "W-what if that was the reason I couldn't sleep! Who is that person that you think you're unworthy of? Who is this woman you've been hiding our feelings from?" Misao was desperate. "I bet she's the one unworthy of _you_ , Aoshi-sama! I bet she's not even as great as she makes herself out to be! I bet I can beat her in a fight…" she stopped, breathing hard. "Sorry…" she said. "That last bit… I guess I'm just jealous."

"Misao…"

"I-I just…" she stammered, her confidence shrinking. "…I'll leave now." She whispered. "I wanted to know, to understand, but I guess I just made things worse."


	4. Chapter 4

_What is happening to me?_

 _Tell me, what does all this mean?_

 _Every second of this feels like hell…_

 _It doesn't matter…_

 _I'll see you in a dream so far away._

 _Circles, in circles I go around…_

 _Looking for a reason that can't be found._

 _Circles, in circles without a sound…_

 _My tears can't be heard_

 _When they hit the ground._

Aoshi stood up and put a hand over hers to keep her from opening the door. They were so close, her back against his chest and Aoshi looked down at her as she turned around. "What I was, what I turned into and what I am now are all different. I am not the man I was when you were a child – neither am I the man who lived only for revenge. The man you think you love…" he took a breath, trying not to notice the widening of her eyes. "…I am not what you think I am." He could no longer stay expressionless, Misao's eyes widening at his expression of pain. "Don't look at me like that…!"

"Like what?"

"…Like I am your everything."

He could see the flush on her cheeks from their proximity. "…You think I only love the idea of you." She said. "You've been home for these three years and yet you still think I cannot see you? I remember you when I was a kid. I remember you after the duel with Jiya." She swallowed. "I remember you when you came back and I see you now. I've brought you tea every day for the past three years. I've brought umbrellas up to you at the temple when it rained. I saw you trying to figure things out for yourself. I saw you meditating in the back room. And I see you now. You're helping with the Aoiya, we went to Tokyo together… You talked with Himura and the Rooster-head, got treated by Megumi-san, drank Kaoru-san's terrible tea with a straight face…" she looked up into his eyes and brought a hand up to the side of his face, mere centimeters away from touching. "I see you." She said softly. "I see you, Aoshi-sama."

His jaw tightened and he grabbed her hand, backing her up against the door. "Do you really?" he asked, forcing out words. He tilted her chin up so she would look at him. Misao was blushing obviously now and her breathing was uneven, as was his. His fingers ran down the side of her neck and she did not move, only looking him in the eyes, biting her lip to suppress a gasp. Her skin was so soft under his rough fingertips. "Do you see me, Misao?" he asked in a rough whisper as he leaned closer, his fingers running over her collarbone, tracing the skin outside the collar of her sleeping yukata. "Do you truly see me?"

"Yes…" she whispered. His fingers slid lower than her collarbone, pushing the yukata apart slightly, his fingertips slightly grazing over the top of her breast. "I see you. …You're scared…" He froze at her words, eyes widening, his hand falling to his side. "…If you keep going, Aoshi-sama, you're going to regret it… That's the kind of person you are… So honorable, so noble… You think so little of yourself."

He drew back, dropping her hand. "…Misao, I…-"

She turned her face away and tried to even out her breathing.

"…What is it you truly want?" he managed.

Misao turned back. "I want you to love me…" She breathed, her eyes seeming luminous in the dimly lit room.

He held out a hand to her. "…Then I will."


	5. Chapter 5

_…_ _So, come take my hand_

 _And come, make me feel_

 _What it's like_

 _When love comes alive…_

Slowly, she reached out – and as soon as her fingertips grazed his palm, he kissed her. Soft lips that had never been kissed before trembled slightly as long fingers slid her yukata off a single shoulder. Misao sighed against his mouth, standing on tiptoe to deepen the gentle kiss. _Are you being kind or cruel to me, Aoshi-sama?_ She thought. _If only we could just stay like this forever with no questions asked…_ Her grip on the front of his robe tightened.

They broke apart for air and Misao did not look into Aoshi's eyes. She leaned her forehead against his chest, her knuckles whitening and did not allow tears to fall. "…Aoshi-sama…" she whispered. "Are you really…-?"

He tilted her chin up so she would look at him and then kissed her again, slipping his tongue through her parted lips. As Misao once more melted into the kiss, she shivered with a strange feeling as Aoshi's fingers slipped into her yukata and ran lightly down her side. Again, they broke apart, Misao panting and blushing madly, Aoshi still keeping some of his composure. "…Is this not what you wanted?" Aoshi asked, gently tucking a strand of Misao's hair behind her ear.

She caught his hand. "This woman you've fallen for…" she whispered, looking down. "Are you pretending that I'm her? Is this how you're making me feel better? By pitying me and… Doing… These things?"

Aoshi wordlessly leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the side of her neck. Misao gasped a little at the sensation and immediately bit her lip. "I-I won't ask again…" she managed. "S-sorr-"

Cut off by a quick kiss, Aoshi lay a finger across Misao's lips to keep her from speaking. "…Later." He said, his voice a rough whisper. "…I promise."

As they sank to the floor, holding so tightly onto each other, Misao could no longer think. So she let herself go and moaned and sighed in his arms, relished in the feeling of his breath and slight growling sighs by her ear. Her yukata was long gone, slipped off her shoulders, the tie somewhere on the floor. All she wanted was Aoshi - and he gave himself to her unconditionally in those hot, panting moments that drowned her in a fuzzy, tingling warmth - rendered her unable to control herself.

During all this, their eyes would never meet, yet she would watch him, completely absorbed in her - long, calloused fingers playing her body like an instrument. But as he would look up at her, to press his lips to her jawline, to heatedly kiss her mouth, she would look away, reminded that it was not _her_ that he was doing this to. She called his name like a lifeline, as if she said it enough times, he would be hers. "...Aoshi-sama...!"

Lips and heated skin would meet again and again. Misao found herself tracing his scars, running her fingers, so small compared to his, over his chest and shoulders. The warmth that seemed to spread from the pit of her stomach grew more intense by the minute. Or was it second? She had lost track of all time. Where they were, they needed no time, only each other. Her hips bucked seemingly by their own will.

Even though he was not thinking of her, even though it seemed like pity, she could only think of him. The way his hair hung down like a curtain, the way his teeth gritted, and muscles tensed under scarred skin. And when he let out her name in a choked sigh, she was completely pushed over the edge, the heat becoming white hot and uncontrollable, her body stiffening, relaxing, her back arching, pressing herself to him. "A-Aoshi-sama!"

They separated, panting, Misao rendered almost unable to move. They lay side by side, until Aoshi sat up slightly, pulling his yukata back onto his shoulders and retying it. She did not realize that tears were streaming down her cheeks until he wiped them away with his thumb.

Aoshi brushed the hair away from her face and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Rest." He said gently, wrapping her undone yukata back around her.

Tiredly, still a bit loopy, she nuzzled up against his chest. "Mm… I love you, Aoshi-sama…"

His arms tightened around her.


	6. Chapter 6

_And one day I wish that I_ _won't_ _keep hiding the truth…_

 _But I'm just a fool_

 _Oh, I'm such a fool…_

Aoshi woke easily from a dreamless sleep to Misao shifting in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning." He said.

Misao froze. "Ah, shit! I woke you up, didn't I?" she looked sheepish. "I was just…" she blushed. "Going to tie up my yukata…"

He released her and stood up, stretching. "I left the window open." He said with an annoyed click of his tongue.

"Hey… Aoshi-sama?" he heard the caution in her voice and turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"L-last night, what was that?" she asked, blushing a little, but her jaw squared with determination.

"Among the various things said and done last night, which do you mean?" he asked, the look in his eyes about as close to a smile as he could get.

She looked away. "…Were you pitying me?" her hands shook as she struggled to tie the yukata.

He tilted her face up to look at him, then lay his hands over hers and began to tie the yukata for her. "No." at the brief widening of her eyes, he continued. "…I have made many mistakes. One of them was pushing you away. I did not want to cause any pain to you – but I have. You see me." He said. "…You see me, Misao. Will you allow me to see you?"

With trepidation, she slowly opened her mouth to speak. "…Do you…?" she trailed off.

"I love you."

At that, she squealed and tackled him to the floor with a thump, burying her face in the front of his yukata. Her arms tightened around him and he winced slightly but rested his hands on her shoulder blades, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced out the window and sighed. "Breakfast will need to be prepared soon." He said.

"Meh. Don' wanna." Misao mumbled.

"You will have the opportunity to tackle me and crush my ribs again, you realize."

She mumbled something.

"Although I would much rather you tackle me and do something other than crush my ribs." He said suggestively.

She briefly let go of Aoshi and looked at him with indignation and amusement. "Aoshi-sama!" she exclaimed reprovingly.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that you've let go of me, it's time to make breakfast." Before she could reattach herself to him again, he swiftly rose and picked her up. With a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes, he leaned in seductively to her. When she felt his warm breath on her ear she suppressed a sigh and did not notice as he approached to door to his room. "You go get dressed and I'll join you in the kitchen." He said. Then, setting her down outside her own door, he went back to his room.

As he was finished tying his kimono, he heard an indignant squeal. _What a delayed reaction._

In the kitchen, between the two of them, rice, miso soup, fried fish and other breakfast items were prepared. "…You know…" Misao was saying. "I think that it's too bad that we don't have a cat here. I like cats and an Aoiya mascot wouldn't be too bad of an idea."

Looking at her, Aoshi began to scoop rice into bowls. "…A cat?"

"Yeah! Like a pet and a symbol for the Aoiya. Like, you know how shops have a maneki neko out front? We could have a little luck-bringing cat of our own!"

A slow smile tugged at the corner of Aoshi's lips. "…If we do end up getting a cat, I'm naming him."

Misao glanced at him as she stirred the gently steaming soup. "What would you name him?" Then her eyes widened at his smile.

"Something like… Masanosuke." He said.

She began to laugh. "That's a really weird name for a cat!" she looked up at him. "But I can't say I really dislike it."


End file.
